A new tradition
by madmonkeyy
Summary: How does Harry feel about Hogwarts?  What really happens when people leave the great hall?   HarryxDraco   Was a oneshot, now due to popular demand has another chapter
1. Tradition?

Doesn't belong to me. Characters belong to J.K Rowling

Finally, he was home. He sighed. He would never get bored of this view. The large, overwhelming building he loved. He had grown up there, hardly ever going to his prison for the holidays, just for the dreaded summer ones. Those were the ones he was meant to enjoy, like every other kid his age but no. He was Harry Potter-The boy who lived. He didn't get a normal life. Okay he loved all of the adventures that he and his best friends had had but he was only a child. How could he manage to fight off the dark lord himself-Voldemort?

The wind whistled through his hair as the thestrals pulled along the dark wooden carriages up to the magnificent front doors, they were like nothing he had seen before. Similarly the thestrals, he had only seen them for one year, they were amazing animals, and really it was a shame that not many people could see them in their outstanding natural beauty. The muscles in their legs, the curved arches of their wings, the pointiness of their feathers. He didn't wish for people to see death, especially a death of a friend who didn't need it like he had, but to see this pureness, maybe it wasn't so bad.

Next to him were Hermione and Ron, arguing like an old married couple wasting the majestic drive up to the castle which was looming over them as they reached the top of the long, winding gravel drive, he could hear everyone cheering as they reached the castle after the long tiring journey, but for himself this was just a second nearer to the next summer where he would have the repeated awful experience of all the others.

-oOoOo-

The great hall was packed, as per normal, with his house table overflowing with children seated here, there and everywhere almost flowing off of the available benches. He looked around the room, so were the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. Slytherin seemed to be even worse though as his used to be arch enemy Draco Malfoy along with his cronies refused to let anyone sit on their area of the bench. Leaving the rest of the Slytherin house cramped up with an unreasonable amount of space each. At least it was only for the opening feast that everyone was there at the same time.

Why was Potter staring at him? He could feel the green eyes of the raven haired boy burning into his skull. Surely he wasn't going soft, he loved the way he was being looked at, he had loved it from the first confrontation that himself, Potter, Weasley and the Granger girl had had all the way back in first year. No before that even, when himself and Potter had met in the robe shop, his hopeless friends weren't there then, that was better. But neither of them had known who the other was, all he knew was that the boy was being dragged around Hogsmeade by that giant brute his mother had told him was Hagrid. The only reason she told him was so that he knew to keep away from him quickly before being infected by him. He had kept away from him ever since then, like he had promised his mother.

He wondered if Potter was thinking of the same incident, what happened last year. It hadn't meant to happen but they got a bit far ahead of themselves, neither of them were experienced enough; they had both only just figured it out. But they had gone ahead with it any way, even though Potter's sidekicks had almost ruined it by asking questions. No one knew about it, at least he didn't think so but he could remember it easily, as if it was yesterday.

_It was the start of a new term, a year ago to that night, Draco had bundled him up on the train, expecting him to end up back at London but he had been found, walking in late under the watchful eye of Professor Snape. Draco was annoyed, he must be punished, if it had been anyone but the golden boy Harry Potter, they would have been expelled for definite. But no. The school rules don't count when Potter is involved, as he is the one loved by all teachers, pupils and ghosts alike. No one can hate Potter, apart from him. He held so much hate for his school mate but no one knew about his soft side, he had never let it show, not to anyone. Including his mother. She didn't need to know about this, no one did. Looking at him, he realised that this moment had been coming for a long time, before the summer. _

Potter looked at him again. His eyes sparkling in the night sky replicated by the magical enchantments put on in the hall.

_He had known this for a long time inside, but refused to accept the fact of the matter. He was Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, one of the leading pureblood families. He couldn't be. It just wasn't right. He had tried doing it before in 3__rd__ year, but it had just felt wrong, awkward. He had thought then that it was because he wasn't old enough, he hadn't known what he was doing. But everyone else had been doing it that year as well, why couldn't he? They were at a boarding school everyone did it in their 3__rd__ year, it was tradition. An unspoken tradition. Himself and Pansy were good friends, neither had forced the other into doing it. He thought it had felt right, that was up until the most important moment, and he had been excited, in more ways than one. But he couldn't bring himself to watch as he did it, it felt wrong, unlawful, but he thought he was too young, there was no problem in that. He had attempted it several times since with different girls but nothing had felt right. Ever. His father had made him do it to several of them, even trying to secretly watch through the doorway when he was in his house, his home. _

The blond haired and blue eyed boy kept catching his eye as they were bored listening to the 1st years being sorted, but Draco wasn't concentrated, even Harry could see that much. He look like he was thinking, but about what he had no clue. Probably one of his conquests over the summer. One he didn't know the name of. He didn't need to either. That was the problem with him he was so big headed, he thought the world evolved around him.

_He didn't even attempt anything for the majority of the rest of the year, but was regularly pushed out of the dorm for Blaise, and even Crabbe and Goyle. He had hated them that year, why had those two meatheads got it but not him. They were so ugly no dared look at them, but they obviously had something he didn't. He would have to work that one out. He never felt anything, even at the end of the year when he tried again, but it still didn't feel right. God, what to do? He couldn't not keep trying; maybe there was only one person for him but how to find them? He couldn't get it on with just everybody he met. Or maybe he could. That summer moved on quickly, he thought about it a lot over summer but nothing seemed to be the right solution. As he was boarding the train he realised that there was a solution, one that just might work. It even went in his favour. _

Harry loved that night. It was new, different and just seemed to work. But no one could find out. They both had their reputations to uphold.

_He was marched in with Snape, the only Professor that didn't like him. But how did he get out. He had bound him tightly, he shouldn't have been able to escape, he should have been back in London now were just some of the small thoughts that were running through his head. Potter had missed dinner, at least that was a punishment, but not enough. A small though crept into his head slowly, and he began to smirk as he worked out a plan slowly. One that would certainly work in his favour, but would be punishment enough for Potter as well. As Potter slyly crept out of the hall evading the gaze of Ron and Hermione, but making them stay put he slowly began to move out of his seat out of the hall. As soon as he was in the hall way, he was mine. I ran up to him and tackled him to the ground, he didn't like that as he screamed and struggled to get out of the strong grip I had over him whilst he was laying flat to the floor with me straddled over his hips. The screaming he made didn't matter as I was expecting this and had already charmed it to make sure that I was the only one that could hear any of the noise that was being made by him. I dragged him up to the astronomy tower where I quickly produced a large double bed. As he saw that he reinstated the screaming and began to struggle majorly compared to how docile he had been whilst I had made him climb up the stairs. He had only taken his blindfold off when we stopped which is why the noise began. _

I got up to leave the hall once again, sneaking out, this time without Hermione and Ron watching my every move.

_I quickly shoved him against the wall, forcing my lips onto his full red ones. How could he be so beautiful after living with muggles for all these years? He shouldn't look like this. I was still forcing my lips onto his but in surprise, I didn't need to as I could feel him pressing back. He nibbled my lip, but I didn't need that to know that his tongue would very quickly be inside my mouth. We were still leaning against the hard brick wall, which wasn't very comfortable, so I dragged him over to the luxurious four poster bed with alternating green/silver and red/gold drapes hanging down around the outside. I pushed him down into the soft squishy mattress, but with immeasurable strength and skill he quickly flipped us over and straddled my hips. I groaned into his mouth but he just took that in and continued kissing me. I could feel my trousers beginning to tent, and could visibly see that his were too. I pulled him down completely whilst he was concentrated on kissing, so was startled. Wandlessly, I expanded the bed to fill the entire room knowing that no one would come in and see us as the feast wasn't due to finish for another few hours, so I rolled him over and took my turn straddling him. We continued on like this for what felt like minutes but was more like half an hour. My erection was being to ache so I untangled my hands from his soft, silky, raven coloured hair and began to undo my trousers, but he began to moan. Grabbing my hands he pushed them down above my head and completely covered my body with his amazing one. He began to move around on top of me, I started to groan as our erections ground against each other.  
>"I'm, I'm gunna..." I was cut off as he stopped moving and continued to pull my trouser down to my ankles which I had begun to do. He slipped his small, calloused but soft seeker hands swiftly through the elastic waistband of my boxers and expertly moved them down as well, he grabbed hold of my dick and began to grope it like I had never felt before. Although I was on the verge of cumming, he kept me there. Right on the edge. Until he got down and put his mouth around it taking me whole, which is quite an achievement. He played with his tongue for a while but it was just too much, I came right into his mouth. He looked so pretty with my cum dripping down his chin, so I grabbed him hold and kissed him, tasting myself on his lips. He shoved his hands down his own trousers and nearly brought himself to the point of eruption, but I took pleasure in doing what he had just done to me back to him. I shoved my mouth roughly around him, pleasure going right through me but then, he cummed right where I wanted, I needed, I loved. In my mouth.<br>I loved it. He was mine, it hadn't felt wrong, it was just right. _

_I was gay. _

_No one expected that. A Malfoy pureblood being gay but being proud of it too. It was going to be something different something new. _

"_I loved that. It was amazing." He whispered into my ear.  
>"You're gay too?" I questioned.<br>"Of course, haven't you heard the rumours?"  
>"Well, yeah but I didn't think it of you."<br>"I didn't think it of you Malfoy either but I'm not complaining "  
>"Back to last names is it now Potter" <em>

_That was the first and last of our love for last year, we both were questioned on our where about during the feast but neither cracked. We both have reputations to uphold._

Leaving the hall, I caught Malfoy's eyes. I could feel everyone's eyes upon me but as I left, I waited around the corner, waiting for the moment the blond beast pounced.

* * *

><p>-Thank you for reading review please about what you thought<p>

Might become more than just a oneshot if i get at least 10 reviews ;)

can you read my other stories too?


	2. The feeling of Hurt

Just like to say thank you to Black Rose, The anonymous, who came up with the idea, just leaving me to write it.

Once again, the characters do not belong to me. No matter how much I would like it.

* * *

><p>He was angry. What had happened? It had already been a year from their first time and they had done it again last night. He thought he had been over it. Draco was brilliant though. No one could compare to him. Not that he had tried with anyone else, that is, but it didn't stop him being amazing. Harry shook his head. He needed to concentrate. It was the middle of the first day back and he was already tired. It probably didn't help what he had been up to last night though. In the astronomy tower. That was the only place they could really do it. Not that he had been thinking about it, Draco couldn't go into the Gryffindor common room and he couldn't go into the Slytherin one. Especially not together. They were worst enemies, or that's what the rest of the world thought of them anyway. He shifted in his seat, his arse hurt. Draco was strong, Harry could tell you that much. He had already cast several glamour charms today, all over his neck, arms, legs, back, front, everywhere really, just to cover the large amount of purple marks left there. He slyly looked over his shoulder pretending to glance at the clock situated at the back of the room. But really he was looking at his blond haired beast, sat concentrating on his work a few rows behind him.<p>

_Merlin, last night was amazing, he hadn't realised how good Harry had been last year. He still couldn't believe it now, and it had happened twice. I hope he hasn't told anyone. That would be awful. He had woken up late in the morning, crawled out of bed forgetting the large bruise shapes all over himself, he had looked down once Blaise had been staring at him, whispering jealously "already Draco, that's a bit soon into term isn't it." He had quickly cast a glamour over himself, ignoring the question. He didn't really want people to be asking about them. What girl it was that he had spent the night with. They hadn't been back late. Before the others had even finished having the feast. He had missed that. A little but he knew he was having a lot more fun where he had been. He glanced up out of the text book he was copying from, his dark haired raven was sat just a few seats ahead, directly in front. _

Harry looked over at his friends,they had followed him out of the classroom as they always did, looking back at the group of Slytherins following them. He had to do up his shoelace. Crabbe and Goyle just rounding the corner walked into him, causing them to drop their books. Harry looked up. Hermione and Ron had seen Ginny and Dean, ending up walking on still chatting to him as if he was still there behind. Why did it always happen to him? Surrounded by a group of Slytherins, nobody there to protect him, and his wand was on the floor having been kicked away by Goyle's large foot. At least it wasn't broken. He had two chances, try to get his wand back and get killed in the process, or try to beat them up without a wand. The Slytherins behind him had nearly caught up to the position he was in on the floor. Crabbe kicked him in the leg. Harry grabbed it, not realising how slight he was and how large and strong Crabbe was. Crabbe threw him roughly against the wall, after punching him in the face, making him let go and breaking his glasses in the process. He was dead. The other group had reached him. They would give him no mercy. Goyle clutched his wand, similar to half of the others. Some of them had come in and began to hit him. He had at least 20 punches thrown at him and about double the amount of kicks. Where was Draco? Harry had thought they had finally begun to get along. Obviously not. He was probably at the front leading all this. He could barely see, his eyes were swollen and he could feel warm blood dripping down his lips. All of the Slytherins raised their wands at him. He was going to die. Harry took in his final breath. He had overcome Voldemort many times, not dying at his hand, but at a bunch of Slytherins. It didn't seem fair.

"_Stop!" He could see the scene erupting down the corridor, what was Harry doing on the floor? Why was he nearly unconscious? What were his friends about to do? They all lowered their wands, and backing off of the boy who lived. He had them under control. "Leave." He left no room for questioning and some of the younger and weaker ones began to walk away. The rest stared at him in disbelief. "I want to finish him off myself." He said strictly. "Now leave." They all walked away, leaving him and Harry alone together. He wished that the stupid teacher hadn't needed him to stay behind, he had done all of the work needed. Finished it too quickly apparently. He dragged Harry to his feet whispering softly to him all the way. They climbed the stairs to the astronomy tower, in silence. It was awkward, would Harry ever forgive him? He hoped so. He lay Harry down when they reached the top. Quickly, undressing the topmost layers. His robes, his trousers, his shirt and jumper. He could see the pain Harry had gone through, the amount of bruises that were already appearing was unimaginable. He couldn't even sense the pain that would have been felt._

Harry felt safe. It had been a long afternoon, he could hardly see. But he could feel the strength in his arms. It must be Draco. It had to be.

_He didn't know what to do to help. He could do some glamours on the bruising. He could fix the swollen eye. But he didn't know how to help him mentally. What could he do? Draco wasn't a natural lovey person, he wasn't a natural person to talk about feelings with. But if that was what Harry needed to do. Then he would do it. He would make sure it would never happen again, never. Draco quickly and efficiently fixed what he could, even giving some pain relief as needed, but why wasn't he waking up? That was the question he couldn't answer. He would sit here all night if he had to though. He began to talk. _

Harry could hear a voice. He could hear. That was good. He was still alive. Who was it? He listened carefully. "I shouldn't have let them do it. But it will all be fine. I will protect you. I will always protect you. That stupid teacher did this. If I had been there none of this would have happened. I hate that woman. Just remember this; I will always be there for you. Even when you don't need me. I will always be there. Because, because... I love you. I know you can't hear me. I feel pretty stupid here, right now, holding your hand, and talking to you like you can hear me." He slightly opened his eyes, Draco's face was red and blotchy, especially under his eyes. He had been crying, for him. For Harry. None had ever cared for him like that before. Draco hadn't realised. Harry shut his eyes, letting Drcao carry on. "But you know what. It makes it easier, I know I am a coward. I can't say it to your face but I love you. I really do." Harry squeezed Draco's hand." I know you do"

"_You do?" I hadn't meant to say that. "You're alive!" I leant forwards pulling him into a tight hug."I guess you heard what I said then?"  
>"Of course, it's not like you were saying it quietly"<br>"You know I meant every word of that, Don't you?"  
>" I know", Harry sighed, still with his arms wrapped around me. I pulled up into seating position, whilst charming the room to make it warmer. I hadn't realised how cold it was. He moved to lean against the wall, so I followed. "Don't frighten me like that again." Was the last thing said for a while. We sat there in companionable silence, just leant against the cold, hard, rocky wall. <em>

"I love you" Harry whispered.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading this story but please can I have some reviews.<p>

If I get some more I will consider making another chapter. But if anyone has any ideas for what they want then that can be arranged as I dont have any currently. :)


	3. A new experience

Sorry for the long break. I kept meaning to update, but then I had exams and things, and then it was sunny, and in England you don't really want to waste a sunny week. So I was outside all the time. But I will update more regular now. :D

_Where was Harry? He was late. They were meant to be meeting here, half an hour ago. Where an earth was he? It was obvious. Harry didn't love him. He had been leading him on, trying to get inside the mind of his enemy. That was all they ever would be, enemies. He was going to leave, what was the point in staying here. Getting cold in a musty old astronomy tower, he would get a cold. It was the night before he was due to leave for the Christmas holidays, and he and Harry had been meeting here each night that week. _

Oh Merlin! He was late. What would Draco think of him? But he had an excuse; he had had to get away from Ron and Hermione, who were only talking through him after having another argument. They were always having arguments these days, and he couldn't deal with them anymore. Or so they thought. He had stormed off, slammed the common room portrait, and run as fast as he could down the corridor chuckling to himself hearing the others shouting after him. He carried on ignoring them, and trying to work out how to tell Draco why he was late. He wouldn't be pleased. Earlier that year they had made a pact that whenever they decided to meet up they would have to get there on time or else face a horrible punishment. Neither of them had been late since then, and Harry was sure he didn't really want to be the first one. He was nearly at the top of the steps, and paused for a second outside the door to stop panting and smooth his hair into place. He couldn't be late and look horrible. He opened the door.

_The door opened, and there was his baby stood sexily. But he was late. He wondered if Harry remembered their promise, and he had spent the last ten minutes thinking up a horrible deed for Harry to do. He had managed to come up with several, but only one seemed appropriate enough at this point in time.  
>'Hello Harry, you seem to be a bit late...' <em>

Harry began to get worried at the tone of voice that Draco was talking in, it seemed that his partner had in fact remembered their promise earlier that year. He was worried for the night.  
>'Hello Draco, how are you this fine evening?'<p>

'_I'm fine thank you Harry, but we both know you are stalling, so shall we just get down to business?' Draco said huskily. 'I have decided upon your punishment, but I've decided not to tell you it, just do what I tell you to.'  
>He leapt upon Harry, pushing Harry down on to the bed he had transfigured earlier whilst waiting, and shoving his lips roughly against Harrys, who easily agreed to what was happening. Harry then began to push against his lips, licking them seductively, and he easily let him in. But only for a few seconds, he didn't want harry to have too much pleasure from this experience. He pulled away.<br>'Harry! Give me something.' He knew from experience that Harry knew exactly what that meant. _

He was enjoying this; he would be late more often if this is what it entailed. He slowly pulled down the zip on Draco's muggle trousers, and undid the button, whilst pawing him roughly through his boxers. He roughly pulled Draco's trousers down to his knees, and then down his calves, kissing them whilst still pawing. He heard Draco moan, and stripped off his socks. He couldn't deal with them being on when they were doing it. He moved back up, and pulled down the boxers, immediately stroking the monster that Draco held down there. It didn't take too long, and then he put his mouth around it.

_Merlin, that felt wonderful. He thought this every time, but as Harry's tongue swirled around the top of his penis, licking the pre-cum up, he hoped Harry would be late again.  
><em>_'Draco.' __He heard, 'When will you start on me?' The poor boy he thought, he might as well let him know the truth.  
>'That's your punishment. I'm not!' Harry's face looked desperate.<em>

As he heard those words, Draco began to splutter.  
>'I'm gunna cu-', his mouth automatically closed tighter swallowing the delicious mess that was created, with some dribbling down his chin. He moved to wipe it up. But before he could Draco's tongue slipped out and licked his chin and all the way up his cheek, before planting kisses all over his face on every available bit of skin.<p>

'_So what was it you came here to discuss?' Tonight they were actually having an important talk. He thought it was because they wouldn't be seeing each other for at least two weeks, so it would leave the other time to calm down.  
>Nervous, Harry moved and looked away avoiding his eyes deliberately 'I can't keep you from my friends much longer. Especially if we keep meeting up like this, every night. They've been getting interested in where I was going. And are trying to keep me from coming to see you. I think that's why they are having so many arguments recently, that's what stopped me tonight, I had to sort them out.'<br>He looked on in amusement, 'what your friends think I'm a mystery girl and are trying to work out who I am? That's hilarious! Stupid Gryffindors. Thinking they know everything.' Harry didn't look happy._

Who was Draco to say that? He didn't even have a reason behind it. His dick was starting to get sore after having it erect for about half an hour. And he was tired.  
>'If that is what you really think Draco, then I better leave. Seeing as I'm a stupid Gryffindor!' He shouted annoyed that Draco would think that of him. He got up off the bed to leave and walked over to the door, slamming it behind him before running down the stairs carefully so as not to trip over his hand me down trousers, and large shoes he was forced to wear. He heard the sound of the door hitting the frame loudly for a second time less than a minute later; he supposed Draco had to transfigure the room back to its original state. For a second time that evening he heard someone running after him, shouting his name. But once again he did not stop.<p>

Hope you enjoyed it :D

Remember to review!  
>Me and a friend are having a competition to see who can get the most reviews on a story so if I get to 10 (at 5 now) by the end of the week I will upload a new chapter. So if you want to read more then review!<p>

Its a tad annoying I have had so many people visit my story, (like 310 in one night) and I didnt get a single review :(

Also if you have some spare time can you read my blog?  
>magicstarsandkinderbars. wordpress. com<p> 


	4. Reality hits

Sorry guys, I broke my promise but thanks to the lovely review I had yesterday I decided to continue writing this again. So here you go...

'I love you Potter!' 'Potter, I love you' 'Potter, Do you love me too?' That's all he could hear as he walked the length of the great hall. It was the start of a new year, and of course, being in 5th year last year, we hadn't been overly careful. So, someone had been able to take a picture of us.

'_I can't believe you would stoop to that level, Malfoy' was what he was being told as Potter walked down the length of the hall. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. He looked amazing, even in those long robes that completely hid the muscles on his arms, legs, chest, everywhere really. What had happened? He wondered to himself. He wasn't pleased but they had been careful. Kind of. Well, not really, he was annoyed. What kind of person would risk their life, to have a comedy moment? He really did like Potter now, after having spent a lot of the last year together. Secretly of course. Or so they had thought._

He caught Draco's eye. Why was he staring at him like that, now that people knew? If he stopped staring they could pass it off as a joke. Like nothing happened. Like someone who hated them thought that by putting this into the papers they'd be one up on both himself and Draco. Little did they know it was actually true. 'Harry mate', Ron tapped him on the shoulder, 'are you ok? We know it's not true'. He was gesturing to Hermione, and the rest of the red heads surrounding him. 'Sure I do.' He found himself replying automatically, not having listened properly to what was being discussed around him, too caught up in his own thoughts to really care. When had his life begun to get this difficult? Why did it have to happen to him of all people? 'OI! Potter!' He turned his head to look. 'What do you think of this!?' All he could see through wet glasses and a porridge covered face was the yellow of someone's tie as they ran away down the aisle as fast as they could, with the two older Weasley twins chasing after them. He stood up, looked up at the door and marched out with as much dignity as possible. Even the Hufflepuffs had one up on him. Something definitely had to be done.

_He watched as Harry walked out, stumbling every so often over the legs of many people who had turned around to watch him, their supposed 'hero' in his downfall. He alone could see the tears gripping Harry's eyes, the certain movements of his chest being the all too telling sign. HE knew he had to do something but what? He questioned himself. 'Man, I can't even believe someone would give it to the newspaper that you and Potter went out! Why would they do that, everyone knows you two are worst enemies?' He could hear the rest of his friends pressuring him for answers, knowing that if he didn't deny it he would lose his group forever. He watched as that Granger girl, and Ginger ran after Harry, his Harry, as fast as possible trying to catch up to him. That should be him doing that. Those two shouldn't be. _

He didn't know where he was heading, just that he needed to get away from everyone in there. He could hear footsteps coming after him. 'Harry!' A girls voice shouted, obviously Hermione, 'Stop, we need to talk.' He carried on walking, until the feeling of a warm hand lightly touching his shoulder reminded him what he was doing. He was being turned around; Hermione was the only one there. Slowly sinking down the wall to the floor he began to cry, real sobbing, gut wrenching tears. He couldn't hold it in any longer. It had taken over the last few years of his life. She sat looking at him confused for a few minutes, plucking up the courage to ask. 'Is it true?' You could see that she knew him better than anyone else. Though, wanting to keep the act going for a little bit longer he answered 'No.' Croaking it out through the tears dripping down his face. They sat there for an hour in companionable silence, Harry waiting for Hermione to ask a question, and Hermione waiting for Harry to explain.

**She could see that he was in pain; that he needed someone to talk to. She realised little over a year ago, on that night where herself and Ron had argued and Harry had ran off, that he was with someone. It hadn't taken her very long to figure it out. She knew there were a few options, and she had seen that he was gay, long before he had understood it himself. Looking around, she realised that they were in the same place as that day when he had told her, and admitted it to himself. It had only been herself and Harry then as well. She sighed, causing Harry to turn his head towards her. She quickly hugged him. She knew that she shouldn't have followed him, he had left her alone when Krum was with her, but she wanted to make sure he was ok. It had taken her only weeks to work out when he wasn't at dinner and who else wasn't it was the only meal which everyone had to attend at one point or another. And up to a point there were 3 people who it could have been, Draco, and 2 Ravenclaws. She had seen the looks of longing that Harry had been sending across the room, and had quickly realised what was going on. She had hoped it to be wrong, but one night when in the common room by herself, lied on the sofa she had seen him sneaking out. She couldn't help herself. It was something she had to see to believe. And she saw it, so now she certainly believed it. She never mentioned it to anyone, like the other secret Harry had trusted her with. At least with the other one, he had gathered the courage to tell the Weasleys, who accepted it immediately. But with this one he could see why he didn't want anyone to know, they wouldn't have accepted him for a long time. It was a good thing she had found him rather than Ron. **

He had to tell her now. But knowing Hermione she probably already knew. Like she had before. She always knew before. 'Hermione, I need to tell you something', he practically whispered, 'It's...' He began to sob again, this time a lot less that before, he was trying to hold it in. He needed to do this, if he couldn't tell one of his best friends who could he tell. 'True.' He finished simply.

_Where was he? The last time he had seen Harry was when he had left the great hall. That was over 2 hours ago now. They were in the same Potions class. Well, were supposed to be if Harry had turned up. Weasley was though, but not Granger. Those two were together then. He decided he was going to search for Harry once the lesson was over. _

Thank you! Im on a half term now, so Im planning to write up the end of this story. Just one more chapter to go I think. And I'm going to finish my other one as well so feel free to check it out if you would like. Remember reviews make cookies ^_^


End file.
